


Stolen Moments and Witty Banter

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Series: Stolen Moments Universe [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Just fluffy and some flirty banter, M/M, Neji spying, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Third Person, Party, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: At a chaotic party, Sasuke and Naruto steal a secret kissand Shikamaru decides to shoot his shot with Neji.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Stolen Moments Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Stolen Moments and Witty Banter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started two months ago,  
> I just now finished it even though it's short.  
> The SasuNaru kiss is based on a memory from years ago that stuck with me,  
> so bear with me.
> 
> (I still don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise and I'm still salty about it)

This night is fucking chaos, Jiraya threw a party with lots of alcohol and gods know what else. The speakers were blaring and Naruto was caught between watching everyone and trying to spend time with Sasuke, they hadn’t seen each other all week. They finally kissed last time they were together and basically haven’t had a single moment alone since. 

As always, his boyfriend was being bombarded with attention but he couldn’t really get angry. No one knows they were together, Sasuke wasn’t out yet to his family and to be safe he hadn’t really come out to any of his friends either, except for Jugo. Although basically everyone has noticed Naruto’s feelings for Sasuke, no one is fully aware that they were returned. Why would they be? He’s so smart, talented, and beautiful. Why would someone like that want the loud hyperactive idiot that is none of those things? 

Sasuke seems overwhelmed as lee comes in screaming Kankuro had started putting on a show with his lights and the blond used this to save his boyfriend by getting everyone’s attention and ushering everyone outside to watch, on the way out Naruto feels Sasuke touch the small of his back discreetly before stepping onto the back porch. While everyone was distracted by the colors, the Uchiha glanced down to find his boyfriend smiling like an idiot at him. 

“God that’s cool as hell!” Kiba slurs and stumbles down the stairs to grab the glowing foam sword from Suigetsu who hands it to him with an amused expression as the brunette starts swinging it dramatically. Hinata stands from her seat by the fire to grab her boyfriend before he stumbled into the flame; drawing everyone’s attention from the lights to the tiny woman trying to keep her drunk boyfriend sturdy. Rock Lee jumps in to help and the crowd disperses into the back yard, Neji watches from his seat by the fire not even sure why he had to be here. It’s late summer and the night air is cold. 

“Not enjoying yourself, Hyuga?” the brunette turns to the lazy genius lounging on the bench beside him with a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. 

“Do I look like I’m enjoying myself, Nara?” He grits out “It’s loud, I’m cold, and they’re all idiots.” 

Shikamaru just smirks and sits up; he finishes the cigarette and tosses the butt into the fire. “Nah, you’re just a grump.” Neji shoots him a glare and turns his focus back to the fire. A moment later he feels something warm drape over his shoulders and looks up to see Shikamaru walking over to Temari and Gaara standing off to the side near the fire, he furrows his brows and looks down to see that the other genius had given him his thick flannel. Neji’s face turns a deep Scarlet and tries to look for any distraction to keep from embarrassing himself. He sees Naruto speaking to Sasuke on the back porch, Naruto swinging a glowing foam sword at the Uchiha and Sasuke does something Neji has never seen him do. He laughs.

Neji finds that he's uncharacteristically curious and no one is paying attention so he stands from his seat by the fire and hugs the flannel around himself; momentarily forgetting his embarrassment of where he got it from. He walks near the porch, slowing and stopping just out of Naruto's sight. 

"Are you gonna keep hitting me with that sword or are you gonna come here and let me kiss you?" Sasuke asks, his voice is uncharacteristically soft. Neji finds that he's less surprised than he thinks he should be at the revelation of the two friends being a couple. 

He glances up to see Naruto glance down to the rest of the party guests. Apparently, his eyes don't catch Neji because he smiles brightly and quickly closes the space between them. They're lips come together for a kiss that only lasts for a short moment before Naruto pulls back and lays another soft kiss onto Sasuke's forehead. The slightly older man's smile is barely noticeable but it's there as he pulls Naruto into a final hug; pulling away as Kiba stumbles up the stairs and fumbling to swing his glowing sword at the one that Naruto still holds. 

Naruto turns immediately and joins a fairly dramatic sword fight with Kiba and jumping off the porch; completely foregoing the stairs. 

The Hyuga watches as Sasuke moves into the crowd. There's a tap on his shoulder and Neji nearly leaps from his skin, shooting a glare over his shoulder without meaning to. 

"Shikamaru."

"Don't sound too excited, Hyuga. You might actually realize that I'm not as much of an asshole as you seem to think I am." Shikamaru drawls, holding a small cup in his hand.  _ Presumably not apple juice. _ Neji snorts at the thought and shakes his head. "I don't think you're an asshole." 

"You don't?" Shikamaru asks, putting the cup to his lips. His eyes meeting the other man's gaze, obviously digging for something. 

"I don't." He says again and the Nara grins, the fire that remains burning a couple of yards away casting a shadow on his tan face. Neji is ashamed because he can't even lie to himself and say he doesn't look good. 

"Well come on then, you can tell me why you were spying on Sasuke and Naruto kissing." 

Neji's lilac eyes rounded and his head snaps up to look at Shikamaru, the other man laughed and clapped his hand gently on the Hyuga's lower back. "It's fine, I was spying too. That's some juicy gossip." 

"Gods," Neji mutters under his breath "you idiot." 

"You're right, I have no idea why everyone thinks I'm smart. The title of genius certainly isn't earned." Shikamaru quickly retorts and so begins a night of witty banter between two geniuses and stolen moments of two best friends who are actually a lot more.


End file.
